Calor
by Ginsei
Summary: Post Stars. Rei siempre ha sentido algo por Minako, pero nunca ha revelado la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Cuando descubre que la rubia intercambia cartas con cierta Starlight no puede ocultar sus celos. ¿Qué sucederá? MinakoxRei


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Calor**

Los rayos solares resplandecieron a través de los árboles y el viento cálido meció sus hojas con suavidad. Era una sensación pacifica, de extraña soledad. Excluidas del resto de la ciudad y ocultas bajo las paredes de la capilla, parecía que la tarde les brindaba el argumento perfecto.

Minako suspiró, sentándose en la superficie lisa del viejo piso de madera. Observó a su amiga barrer el suelo empedrado de las afueras del templo, lleno de algunas hojas secas. La rubia jugueteó con su cabello por algún tiempo, elevando su cabellera en un moño alto. Algunos mechones dorados cayeron juguetonamente en su rostro; húmedo por el sudor. Continuó tarareando aburrida, reclinando su espalda en una de las columnas.

Rei sonrió tenue advirtiendo las acciones de su amiga. Era uno de esos gestos inofensivos, llenos de impaciencia que Minako hizo durante todo el verano. Pero algo pareció diferente esa tarde. La rubia estuvo seria y silenciosa, pareciendo resolver un acertijo que sólo ocurría en su cabeza. Dejó de barrer y se acercó a ella.

Y esa era la verdad; después de terminar la batalla contra Galaxia y la boda de Usagi, todo se volvía extrañamente calmo para las Sailor. ¿Cómo cambiaría su amistad ahora que no hay enemigos a combatir?

Rei aún se preguntó si su amiga no lamentó el no viajar ese verano, por caprichosamente haberse ofrecido a ayudarla en el templo durante esos días. Sólo supo que estuvo agradecida por el tiempo que pasaron juntas.

Durante algún tiempo Rei estuvo descubriendo como sus sentimientos parecieron confundirse cuando miraba a la rubia. Ella quiso expresarle lo que sentía pero, estaba realmente insegura de lo que Minako sentía o de cómo se sentiría. Después de todo, la rubia siempre se vio atraída por cualquier hombre lindo y famoso que caminara a su alrededor…. Sin embargo, ahora ella indagaba, la rubia siempre pareció comportarse de manera diferente con ella.

Minako suspiró cruzando sus piernas, no podría creer que Rei no le dijera cuanto gustaba de ella. Durante un tiempo si misma titubeó en cuanto sus propios sentimientos o su sexualidad; incluso luego de la boda de Usagi.

La rubia pensó en confesar lo que sentía a su amiga pero se refrenó. Sabía lo orgullosa que era Rei, no quiso ser la primera en confesar sus emociones ni tampoco sentirse herida por sincerarse. Minako sólo deseó que fuera Rei quien cediera por primera vez en algo y, realmente no estando del todo segura sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Rei dio vuelta para hacerle frente. Sus hermosos ojos violetas resplandecieron a los rayos solares.

"Estás muy callada, Mina " Dijo con suavidad, la rubia giró hacia ella elevando una de sus rodillas para reclinar su barbilla.

"Sólo pensaba. Healer me envió otra carta "

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con sólo mencionar a la Sailor Starlight, Rei se sintió brevemente fuera de lugar y con una sensación pesada, ella no podía concebir aún que Minako y Healer se llevaran bien luego del intercambio de palabras que tuvieron aquel día en la azotea del instituto.

Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos ardieron en celos. "No puedo creer que seas amiga de esa travestida presumida "

"No es travestida." Notando la reacción en Rei, su sonrisa se amplió más. "Gracias a ella yo… he resuelto una duda que mantuve en mi interior." Añadió sonriente.

Rei suspiró, no queriendo escuchar más; no quiso saber que duda le había ayudado a resolver aquella mujer. No quiso continuar esa conversación, sintiendo que su corazón dolía cada vez que Minako mencionaba a Healer con tanta fascinación y hablaba de las vidas de las starlights en Kinmoku.

"Nosotras no necesitamos de hombres para ser felices… ¿Cierto?" Comentó repentinamente, haciendo que los ojos de la pelinegra se ampliaran y girara a observarla. Eran las mismas palabras que Rei mencionó a Yaten cuando ridiculizaba a Minako.

Un lapso de silencio pasó, solamente mirándose a los ojos. Sintiéndose perdida por la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules a la luz de la tarde.

"Minako…" Susurró involuntariamente.

"¿Sí?"

"Yo he estado… queriendo." Murmuró silenciándose.

"¿Queriendo qué?" Preguntó, _inocentemente_, inclinó su rostro a un lado y se acercó un poco a la pelinegra.

No hubo palabras por un periodo de tiempo, sólo miradas y el calor mutuo de sus respiraciones. Súbitamente, Rei unió sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo su suavidad al tocarlos. Fue un beso en un comienzo ingenuo y suave que la rubia se encargó de profundizar y saborear.

El corazón de Rei palpitó a medida que fue sintiendo como Minako correspondía al contacto que inició. La rubia sólo pensó que sucedía de verdad. No era más un sueño o una fantasía repetitiva. Ésta era la realidad, Rei Hino se atrevió después de todas las indirectas, todas las señales, ella la besaba.

Sus labios en un principio fueron salados, pero aún se sintieron suaves e increíblemente dulces como la miel. Minako la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento desesperado por tenerla más cerca sintiendo su calidez; su aroma y la humedad en la piel de su hermoso cuerpo.

Esta era la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado aún en la muerte. Con quien siempre discutió, en quien siempre se apoyó durante los momentos más difíciles, Minako recordó las veces que sintió celos cuando Rei hablaba con sus amigas de aquel instituto católico en donde ella fue ignorada. Recordó la desesperación cuando Galaxia les arrancó a ambas sus _Sailor Crystal_, muriendo ante los ojos llorosos de su querida princesa. Las sonrisas y las miradas compartidas cuando volvieron a la vida juntas y, la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras la boda de Usagi finalizaba.

La sacerdotisa entremezcló los finos dedos de su mano por la cabellera dorada de su amiga, deshaciendo el moño que minutos antes Minako se hizo; sintiendo como sus labios cálidos como el clima se separaron al finalizar el beso.

Ambas permanecieron durante unos segundos con sus rostros tan cercanos que aún sus labios se rozaban. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con otros ojos color violeta que los evadieron segundos después. Rei algo más alejada aún mantuvo una mano en su cuello. Movió la otra que se situaba en los cabellos de su amiga, deslizándola por su mejilla ruborizada y quijada.

"No puedo creer que tú…" Comenzó fascinada la rubia, con dos de sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus labios.

Rei alejó sus manos y giró la cabeza, evadiendo la mirada de su amiga. No queriendo pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Murmuró algo casi inaudible; hizo un intento por alejarse pero Minako la tomó de la mano.

"No. Sólo dije... no puedo creer que te detuvieras."

La rubia guiñó uno de sus ojos, sonriendo pícaramente antes de unir sus labios nuevamente a los de Rei.


End file.
